Lupus et Niger: A Sirius and Remus Love Story
by MademoiselleSilver
Summary: Remus cannot deny his feelings for Sirius any longer. How do you declare your love to the bestlooking boy in school, who also happens to be one of your best friends?
1. Pranks and Pangs

Lupus et Niger

Chapter 1: Pranks and Pangs

**It was another clear day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The vast shrubbery of the Forbidden Forest shone brightly with gold as the midday sun's rays cascaded over the grounds, happily basking the normally stone cold castle with their warmth.**

**A few of the students were dipping their feet into the cool depths of the lake, relaxing after an exhausting test concocted by the strict and sharp Professor McGonagall.**

**Hagrid walked out of his hut, ready to bring newt scales he had freshly skinned to the Potions teacher. As he stepped inside the Entrance Hall, a couple of students walked by, chuckling and muttering words like, 'brilliant' and 'only they could've done it'.**

**"What's going on?" Hagrid boomed, his loud gruff voice echoing off the walls.**

**The two Ravenclaw girls looked up at him and burst out giggling.**

**"S-Something happened in the Grat Hall," one of the girls choked.**

**"It involves James Potter and Sirius Black from Gryffindor!" chimed in the other.**

**Hagrid snorted gruffly.**

**"What'd those two do now?"**

**Remus Lupin sighed inwardly, a slight smile curving his soft lips as his friend Peter Pettigrew's face screwed up in concentration, and then slumped in defeat.**

**He gently pulled a sheaf of parchment from under him and took out his quill, pointing ath is Potions essay.**

**He spoke patiently, "Wormtail! For the last time, powdered root of mandrake is used as a sleeping draught, not as a slug repellent!"**

**"Remus! I'll never get it!" Peter whined.**

**Remus let out a soft 'hm' and put his essay down. He gazed sympathetically at his short pudgy friend with short mosuy hair and watery eyes. He himself was tall and thin, with long curly brown hair he kept in a low ponytail. His features were smooth and pale, and his once brown eyes now shone a slight gold to to his lycanthropy, though they were still beautiful.**

**"Have you seen Sirius and James?" he asked.**

**"Well, they're not in the common roo-"**

**Peter was cut off sharply by the portrait hole being flung open as two tall boys bounded in. One had short, wild, unruly black hair, hazel eyes, crooked glasses and a lean build thanks to hours of Quidditch practice. The other was an inch taller, and very handsome. His sleek black hair fell softly down to his shoulders, dark bangs falling into his blue eyes. Both boys were none other than the infamous James Potter and Sirius Black.**

**"Let's hurry in!" Sirius said.**

**James laughed and they both rushed to the table where the other two Marauders were. They were grinning madly, which was never a good sign.**

**"Where've you been? And Sirius, why are you wearing a glove?" Remus asked.**

**Sirius sniggered, pressing himself on the table for support.**

**"Ha! You should've been there! It was awesome!" he said.**

**"I think I'm going to die laughing!" James could barely shake the amusement form his voice.**

**"Wh-? Oh, the glove?" Sirius lifted his right hand which was covered in a thick, rubbery black glove. "Dear Moony, you don't think I'm going to carry dragon dung with my bare hand?"**

**Peter blinked, perplexed.**

**"You see, Moony, Padfoot and I were testing our culinary expertise," James said, leaning forward.**

**"You can cook?" Remus asked, surprised.**

**James stood up, taking an air very similar to Professor Binns. "Let me explain. We were strolling happily through the Great Hall…"**

**"Where a few people were having a late lunch," Sirius specified.**

**"And, well, we couldn't help noticing that old Snivelly was eating by himself at the Slytherin table!"**

**"His meatloaf looked so… plain and tasteless!"**

**"So we decided to… spice it up a bit!" James laughed loudly.**

**"Why am I not surprised?" Remus sighed.**

**James crossed his arms and continued to explain, "Well, since I had some dragon dung I nicked from Herbology (never know when dragon dung might come in handy), I distracted him while Padfoot, eh… 'seasoned' the loaf of meat. When Snivelly turned back, he took a bite of dung, thinking it was meatloaf, and then… and then…"**

**James could no longer restrain himself and fell on the floor laughing.**

**"He ran to the dungeons, clutching his mouth like he was going to be sick!" Sirius laughed in turn.**

**Peter giggled, always admiring the pranks his two cool friends always cooked up.**

**"Don't you think he'll try to get revenge on you?" Remus asked.**

**"No, I doubt Snivellus can pull off something that genius," James got up from the floor, "The worst he could do is-"**

**"JAMES POTTER!"**

**"Uh-oh," Sirius averted his eyes, and James' own eyes widened as a pretty red-haired girls with startling green eyes marched towards him. Lily Evans, a popular muggle girl and a James hater.**

**"I heard what you just did to Severus! You were talking so loudly the whole common room heard you!" she yelled furiously, "When will you ever stop those ridiculous pranks?"**

**"If you go out with me, Evans, I promise to stop!" James said, hope glinting in his eyes.**

**"I would rather go out with an unwashed troll than with you!" Lily screeched, her face red, "If you pull one more prank, I'll hex you myself!"**

**She marched off, fuming, people staring at her as she passed them by.**

**"What is her problem?" James grumbled, upset at being rejected once again.**

**Remus had buried himself in his Arithmancy book and Peter was shaking. Lily always scared him when she was angry.**

**"I don't know why you keep on insisting, mate," Sirius lounged casually on a sofa, "Just ask someone else out, there are tons of other girls here who would love to be with you."**

**"No way!" James replied moodily.**

**Just then, two giggling fourth-year girls approached them.**

**"Sirius, we heard what you did, and we think it was funny!" one of them said.**

**"Why, ladies," Sirius grinned, "I'm honored. Why don't we go take a walk and I'll tell you all the details!"**

**He stood up and put his arms around both girls, who were delighted.**

**Remus felt a sharp pang in his stomach as Sirius and those two stupid girls passed by him. He hid his face behind his book, trying to concentrate on a paragraph about numerals, but he couldn't.**

**Remus had always hated all the girls who twittered around Sirius. For some reason, he wanted to curse them all if they came close to Padfoot, and Remus was a kind person by nature.**

**_I wish I were one of those girls_, he thought wistfully.**

**Why did they make him burst with anger?**

**Surely he wasn't jealous!**

**Was he?**

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. A Moment Together

OK, well, I'd like to thank Angels-above and YinYangDreams033 for reviewing the first chapter. Hurrah! Didn't think I'd get reviews for the first chapter!

Alright, I just want to clarify that 'Lupus et Niger' means 'Wolf and Black'. Obviously. -- I suck badly at titles.

Now, in my story, Sirius Black is a VIRGIN. Got it? He is not some sex-crazed man-slut he is made out to be in so many fics. Just because he's hot, people assume he's screwed half the population at Hogwarts. I don't believe that. He's too busy pulling pranks with James and such. And besides, Sirius might be a flirt, doesn't mean he's a big pervert. And I want him to lose his virginity to Remus in my fic, anyway Huff

OH! And I forgot to say, the Marauders are in the beginning of their 5th year! OK, read on!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Moment Together

**The next morning, the Marauders trotted off to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down in the middle of Gryffindor table, everyone sliding away to let the coolest kids at school through.**

**As James and Peter stuffed their faces with scrambled eggs, Remus was once again deep into one of his spell books.**

"**Moony, you're bringing your book to breakfast?" Sirius' exasperated voice broke his concentration.**

"**It's very interesting," Remus mumbled.**

"**You read too much. Come on," Sirius placed his hand on Remus'.**

**Instantly, Remus' eyes shot up from his book. That simple touch made his body shiver and his heart pound painfully against his ribcage. Sirius' hand felt so warm and comforting over his, giving him a happy glowing feeling in the pit of his stomach. And just as suddenly, Sirius' blue eyes, glinting with that everlasting mischief that made him melt, were no longer on him. They were now resting on a 5th year girl who had wedged herself into a seat and greet Sirius in a flirtatious manner. His hand moved off Remus' leaving it feeling cold as he placed his arm around the girl.**

**He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch Sirius with another one of his fan girls. He abruptly stood up, placing his hands on the table to stop them from trembling.**

"**Are you alright, Moony?" James asked in concern.**

"**I… uh…" Remus struggled for an excuse. "I… to… bathroom!"**

"**I told you to take it easy on the chili, mate," Sirius grinned.**

**The girl on his arm shrieked with annoying laughter.**

**Remus tried to smile, but wasn't too successful. He stumbled out into the Entrance Hall, and collapsed on the first steps of the marble staircase. It felt as though his heart was being squeezed with a wrench, tighter and tighter. He placed a hand on his forehead, wishing these feelings would go away. **

**_Why did Sirius always show off for girls?_, he thought angrily. Why couldn't he put his arm around Remus for once and hold him close?**

**Remus shook that thought out of his head. What was he thinking?**

**Back in the Great Hall, the other three Marauders were till eating breakfast.**

"**Gee, Moony didn't look too well, did he?" James said.**

"**But it's nowhere near the full moo-" Peter started before James clamed a hand over his mouth.**

"**Shut up, Wormtail," he hissed.**

"**He must have a weak digestive system," Sirius suggested.**

"**Why don't you go check up on him, Padfoot?" James said, taking a bite of kipper.**

"**Why me?"**

"**Because I'm not done with breakfast and Wormtail is lousy at comforting people. I'll come join you later."**

**Sirius got up from the table with a sigh. The girl next to him pouted as he left, but he paid no attention. He walked up the marble steps, truly hoping Remus was alright. He had looked quite pale.**

**He decided to check out the Common Room first. He approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Aardvark," he said to her.**

"**Yes, indeed, my handsome Mr. Black!" the Fat Lady winked at him.**

**Sirius rolled his eyes at her flightiness and climbed through the portrait hole.**

"**Moony?" he called out, looking around the Common Room.**

**He spotted him sitting by the windowsill, watching the misty September sky outside.**

**For some reason unbeknownst to Sirius, he found Remus to look quite handsome, with his hand resting on his chin, making his mouth form and adorable pout. Perhaps it was just the glow of the light outside that did that? But why the sudden swooping sensation in his stomach, like butterflies?**

**Trying to rid his head of this sudden odd emotion, Sirius cleared his throat, making Remus turn his head around.**

"**Are you feeling better, Moony?" he asked, hoping his face wasn't red.**

**Remus nodded, blushing slightly. "Yes, I'm fine now."**

**Sirius sat in front of him. "I guess that chili came out all in one go, eh?"**

**Remus let out a soft laugh, and Sirius was glad to see him look happier.**

"**Want to go finish breakfast?" he asked.**

**Remus shook his head. "I'm not hungry."**

**Sirius felt the sudden urge to hug him, but though that might be too weird, so instead he took his hand and pulled him up, leading him to the portrait hole, grinning.**

"**Come on, then, I'll show you the latest prank James and I are planning."**

**That night, Remus lay in bed, lost in thoughts. Peter was snoring loudly, James was sniggering in his sleep, probably dreaming of the latest prank him and Sirius had pulled earlier in the day. They had managed to steal armadillo skin from the Potions ingredients cabinet and sprinkled it in Snape's cauldron. As a result, the Scintillating Solution he was concocting had exploded, and half the class had sprouted little grey iguana tails on their faces, including Snape. James and Sirius had fallen on the floor, broken up in fits of laughter.**

**Remus sighed, half-amused and half-exasperated. Those two would never stop. And yet, it was what made them the Marauders.**

**Remus rolled over to look at Sirius. His head rested right on his pillow, his mouth slightly open. Remus could stare at him for hours. He looked down at his palm, smiling. Sirius had held his hand.**

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

So, there you have it. I hope it was good! Poor Snape, I'm being so mean to him in this fic. . I might get Sectumsempra'd by him later on! XD 


	3. Winter Wonders

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, all! Gives candy to everyone And thanks to Goldfish682 for pointing out all my text in bold! Sorry 'bout that! . Anywys, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Winter Wonders

December arrived, and with it, the cold winter snow. The castle soon was coated with white mounds above its turrets, towers, and rooftops. The students wore scarves and dragon hide gloves to classes, for even the crackling fires in the classrooms couldn't keep them warm. But there was a fun consolation that arrived in the second week of December: a trip to Hogsmeade.

"Excellent," James said when he saw the sign on the notice board, "We can stock up on some Zonko's merchandise!"

Professor McGonagall passed around the common room, taking the names of those who wouldn't be going home for the Christmas holidays. This year, the Marauders decided to stay at Hogwarts. They wanted to spend at least one Christmas together in the castle, and fortunately, their parents agreed to let them stay.

"Snivellus is staying too," James said, eyeing Snape who was reading at the Slytherin table, "His parents probably don't want him to slime up the Christmas tree at home."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, James?" Remus said.

"Moony, you aren't feeling sorry for him, are you?" Sirius frowned.

"No… I just… Oh, never mind." Remus shook his head and went back to reading his thick book on magical creatures.

"Anyways," James stretched his arms, "It's time we headed out to Hogsmeade, don't you think?"

The four Marauders trooped out of the Great all and walked outside, passing through the gates flanked with winged boars. A chilly wind blew on them, biting their faces with frost, and they drew their cloaks tighter around themselves.

"I'm going to Zonko's," James grinned once they arrived in the cheery, decorated village, "Who wants to come?"

Peter squeaked, "I do!" And the two of them walked to the joke shop.

"Want to go to Honeydukes, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Alright."

They walked inside the sweet shop, which was packed full of students. Sirius led Remus to a less crowded corner and licked his lips at all the tasty sweets.

"Fancy trying one of these?" Sirius asked, holding up a black, tar-smelling Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean.

Remus wrinkled his nose. "That must be one of their more dangerous ones."

Sirius laughed and scooped a handful of beans to buy.

Remus was silently cheering in his mind. He was alone with Sirius, just like he had imagined so many times in his dreams. He almost felt like – although he was embarrassed to admit – they were on a date. The moment was short-lived, though, as two Ravenclaw fifth-year girls started to eye Sirius and giggle loudly. Remus glared at them. Fortunately, Sirius didn't seem to notice. He and Remus spent almost half an hour tasting the oddest sweets they could find, and laughing at the effects. James and Peter soon joined them and they marched back to Hogwarts together.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius made James try the tar-flavored bean. James ended up choking and running to the bathroom while Sirius and Peter roared with laughter.

"I'm going to get you for that," James rasped as he reemerged.

"Make sure you don't physically maim me, or I won't be able to help you pull pranks anymore," Sirius warned him.

"What are you planning this time?" Peter asked excitedly.

"If it involves any kind of dung, I'm worried," Remus said dryly.

The others laughed at his remark.

"What are you doing?" a suspicious voice asked behind them.

The four looked around to see Lily, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

"Do you really want to know, Evans?" James said, grinning at her.

"If you think your little parnks are funny – " Lily began.

"They're not just funny, they're genius," Sirius specified.

Lily then rounded on Remus. "You're a prefect, Lupin. Don't do nothing just because they're your friends!"

Sirius gasped in mock fear and placed his arm around Remus' shoulders as though to protect him.

"Don't corrupt him!" he cried jokingly.

James and Peter sniggered. Lily narrowed her eyes and walked away. Remus couldn't think to say anything. The contact of Sirius' arm around him filled his mind with nothing but bliss. Lily had been right about him never punishing his friends. But how could he possible put the boy he loved in detention?

That evening, Remus was bathing with two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw in the prefects' bathroom. The mermaid on the portrait above the bathtub was lazily combing her fingers through her hair, humming gently. The prefects were talking about Christmas presents.

"I'm hoping to get a new broomstick," David Land from Ravenclaw said, "I hope my girlfriend gets me one!"

"I'm getting my girlfriend a silver locket," Aidan McCulloch of Hufflepuff declared proudly, puffing out his chest, "She'll be impressed, she will."

"I'm going to buy Lisa Lovejoy a new set of dress robes," Henry Smith said, "And maybe she'll go out with me!"

"Lovejoy? That curly-haired Ravenclaw sixth-year?" Aidan wrinkled his nose, "She's ugly!"

"She isn't," Henry replied moodily.

"I heard she's got an acne problem and she has to use a Face-Clearing potion three times a day!"

Remus chuckled at the boys' banter, playing with purple crystal perfume bubbles until David asked, "What about you, Lupin? Are you buying a present for a special someone?"

Remus nearly swallowed the thick bubbles surrounding him.

"Wh – What?" he choked, "No! I – no…"

He dearly hoped the foam in the tub covered his face enough so they couldn't see him blush, but the three prefects smirked at him. But the question got Remus to think. Should he buy a present for Sirius? Not the usual presents he bought his friends, but something special that Sirius would certainly love? It was perhaps a way for him to reveal his true feelings which he would never be able to voice aloud. _No, he couldn't possibly_, he thought, embarrassed.

There was that wonderful but very expensive pair of dragon hide boots he had seen in the display window of a shop in Hogsmeade…

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Mwahahahahahahaaaaaaaa! Now, what to write next? Will Remus buy a present for Sirius or won't he? Rubs hands together as she plots Well, I _am_ the one writing the plot! XD 


	4. Christmas Mysteries

I'm back from my vacation in the US! I had a blast! I''m depressed ot be home, I don't wanna be home! TT -sniffles- But I did manage to write a new chapter of Lupus et Niger! I started a bit of Chapter 5 too, but haven't finished it yet, I will soon, and I'll type it up! Hope I didn't take too long! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Christmas Mysteries

Hogwarts Castle seemed empty now that almost all the students had gone home for the holidays. The Marauders spent the night of Christmas Eve alone in Gryffindor Tower, laughing, joking, and drinking eggnog they'd stolen from the kitchens.

"I'm so glad I'm here," Sirius said, "And my brother is gone! Finally!"

Regulus Black had gone back home for the holidays. Sirius' parents couldn't care less that he hadn't come along. He wasn't the favored son.

"I think it's time for a game of Exploding Snap!" James said.

Everyone happily joined, and they played until well past midnight.

The pale, weak, winter sunlight filtered through the dormitory window. James was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and took his glasses from his nightstand, adjusting them on his nose. He grinned at the large pile of gifts at the foot of his bed. He proceeded to jump n each of his friends and shake them awake. Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"'S too early," he slurred from under his bed sheets.

"What about the presents?" James grinned.

Instantly, Sirius was out of bed, plunging headlong into a pile of gifts.

"Wow!" James exclaimed. Sirius had gotten him a brand-new Quidditch book. He eagerly flipped through the pages, then unwrapped Remus' gift, which turned out to be a new set of Gobstones.

Peter was delighted to have the three enchanted pendants his friends had given him. They were supposed to help you search for lost objects. If you got near the object, the pendant would glow. They had bought him more than one because they were sure he might lose the pendants.

Remus, meanwhile, had gotten a wonderful new coat from his parents, a pygmy puff from James whom he had named Warrick and was currently humming on his shoulder, a new watch from Peter and from Sirius, a picture book of werewolves and a new great eagle feather quill.

"Must you remind me, Padfoot?" he sighed, looking at the picture of a man undergoing the painful transformation to werewolf.

"Well, if you don't like it, I can return it," Sirius was currently eating a whole box of chocolates, given to him by one of his fangirls. In fact, almost all the gifts he had received was from his adoring fan club, apart from the Zonko's kit James had given him, the black shades Peter insisted would look cool on him while he rode his flying motorbike, and the potion scales from Remus.

"Are you sure you've unwrapped everything, Padfoot?" James smirked.

"I'd better make sure." Sirius searched through the pile of unwrapped gifts, throwing them over his shoulder and on his friends.

"Eh? What's this?"

He pulled out a big box wrapped in red and tied with a green bow.

"Who's that from?" Peter squeaked, eyes wide.

"Sirius looked it over; no card.

"It seems to be an anonymous giver," he smirked.

He quickly unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. His friends watched curiously as Sirius gasped, looking at his gift in surprise. He lifted out a pair of shiny black dragon hide boots with tiny silver dragons sewn on either side of them.

"They're amazing!" James let out a low whistle.

"Wow," was all Sirius managed to say.

They were truly magnificent.

"Whoever bought them knows your taste," James said, "They must really like you to spend so much money on you."

"Yeah, but who bought them?" Sirius wondered.

During the whole event, Remus had his back turned, looking at the werewolf picture book so they wouldn't see his red face. He couldn't bring himself to put a card with the gift. He was afraid of his feelings being discovered. He was afraid of rejection.

As the Marauders walked to the Great Hall for breakfast – Sirius wearing his new boots – they pondered who could have bought them.

"Maybe it's one of your many admirers," James suggested as they sat down.

Remus nearly choked on his pumpkin juice, anger welling inside of him. Maybe he should admit it was him… No, he couldn't.

"Maybe it's Lilliane Thewler," Sirius said, looking at a pretty brown-haired girl sitting close to them at the Gryffindor table, "She could surely afford ten of those boots."

Lilliane's father owned a broomstick factory, so her family was very wealthy.

Sirius stood up and went to Lilliane, who jumped and blushed at being addressed to by one of the most popular and handsome boys at Hogwarts. Remus wondered angrily why she hadn't taken the train home this year.

"Lilliane, I'm just wondering," her heard Sirius say, "I received these great boots for Christmas. Did you but them for me? There was no card."

Lilliane looked curiously at the boots, paused in thought, then put on a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to surprise you."

Remus cut his sausage with such force that it slid off his plate and landed in Peter's goblet.

"Nice aim, Moony," James laughed as Peter took the bit of sausage out of his goblet, but Remus didn't hear. His ears seemed to be buzzing as Sirius thanked Lilliane happily.

'_How thick can you be, Padfoot?'_ he thought furiously.

"I bought it at Twoflat's shoe shop in Hogsmeade," Lilliane said.

Remus froze. That's where he had bought them. She had probably made a wild guess. But it still bothered him.

Remus turned his eyes away from the scene. When Sirius came back and sat down, he did spare him a glance.

That evening, the four friends sat in the common room in the squashy armchairs by the crackling fireplace.

"I convinced Lilliane to buy me new robes," Sirius grinned, "Poor girl. She doesn't even know I don't believe her."

Remus eyes snapped up from his book. "_What?_"

"I could tell she was lying," Sirius shrugged, "She didn't get me those boots. But since I needed new robes, I just played along. She won't starve if she buys them for me."

"You're evil. I have taught you well," James grinned as Peter laughed.

"Besides, she's pretty," Sirius smiled.

Remus, who had been relieved when Sirius said he hadn't been fooled, now felt jealousy possess his hear once again.

"Don't you have enough pretty girls fawning over you?" he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Moony, you're right. I can introduce some to you if you'd like."

Remus slammed his book shut and stood up so abruptly that Peter, startled, squeaked and fell of his chair.

"_I do not want any of your twittering girls!_" he yelled, his face red, and stomped up the boy's staircase.

"What's with him?" Sirius frowned.

James shrugged. "He's probably just moody because the full moon is approaching."

But the full moon was far from Remus' mind. He flung himself on his bed, burying his face in his white pillow, trying to calm down. Warrick the pygmy puff hummed quietly on his nightstand.

He kept telling himself over and over that he shouldn't be upset, but his heart pounded loud and fast, proving otherwise.

Why were his eyes burning? He put his hands to his cheeks and found them wet.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

There we go! Another chapter posted! Teeheehee, my trip to the US has made me all giggly:3


	5. Events of a Full Moon

Oh joy! Another chapter out! Sorry it took me so long, but school just started, and they're piling homework and tests on us already:O Phew! So, here is chapter 5, where things _still _progress slowly! XD I'm sorry, I'm taking things slow, just to show you the progressive development of Remus and Sirius' feelings.

Anyways, enough with my ramblings! On with the chapter!

Chapter 5: Events of a Full Moon

Remus listened to the sounds outside. He looked at his watch on the nightstand. He got out of bed, fully dressed, and threw his cloak on. His three friends did not move. He knew they were awake and waiting. He glanced at Sirius, who smiled at him and winked.

Face red, Remus walked out of Gryffindor Tower, and met Madam Pomfrey at the bottom of the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall.

"Time to go, Lupin," she said quietly.

Remus nodded and followed her outside.

Back in the dormitory, the three Marauders flipped the covers off themselves and quickly scurried under a large silver Invisibility cloak.

"Let's hurry," James whispered.

They crept as quietly as they could, slipping through the portrait hole, making sure not to wake the snoozing portrait of the Fat Lady.

Once out in the grounds, they quickened their pace, heading close to the Forbidden Forest. A big, menacing-looking tree loomed above them; the Whomping Willow. James lifted the cloak off them and was the first to transform into his Animagus form of a stag. Sirius turned into a shaggy black dog and Peter turned into a tiny rat. The Whomping Willow shook violently as a warning for them not to come near. Peter scurried quickly towards the trunk, out of reach of the whipping branches. He touched a knot on the trunk and the tree suddenly froze, still as a statue. The three Animagi disappeared into a hole under the tree trunk. They hurried through the tunnel and up the stairs to the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius was in the lead, trotting quickly, his black paws pressing firmly into the damp earth. A sudden long, painful howl echoed down the long tunnel. This was the first time they had been in the tunnel while Remus was transforming. Sirius would never forget that sound. The long cry of the wolf was filled with such pain that it felt as though his stomach was leaping to his throat. Filled with an unknown panic, Sirius broke into a run, not caring if the other two followed. He sped through the tunnel, a next agonized howl from Remus making his legs accelerate and his heart pound louder than before.

Up the creaky steps and into the old room, Sirius halted, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as a canine's way of panting for breath.

Remus was in his full werewolf form. His whole body was covered in shaggy brown fur. His ears were drooping and his claws were digging into a table. He whimpered as the final effects of the transformation wore off, and then turned his yellow eyes on Sirius. The black dog's ears stood straight as he stared back, perplexed.

Remus now seemed… calm. His eyes were showed relief and… something else, some unknown emotion. Sirius felt something stir up in him. Even in his Animagus form, he still held his human emotions. This new feeling was caused simply by Remus' eyes. It was a pleasant feeling. But was it normal?

He yelped as something hit him from behind. Turning around, he saw a stag who had poked him with his antlers, and a small rat. He growled threateningly at the stag, who merely tossed his head irritably and left the room, followed by the rat. Sirius let Remus leave and followed behind him.

The air outside was cool. The tree's branch leaves blew gently in the wind. The four friends were now free to roam about. They trotted together for hours, simply reveling in their freedom. James and Sirius would make sure Remus was being watched. Even if he was calmer around them as Animagi, he was still a dangerous werewolf. But Remus caused no trouble. Sirius kept close to him anyway. He was hoping he could lock eyes with Remus once more to see if that fluttering sensation in his stomach would return. But then James and Peter would surely wonder why they were having a staring contest, and James would tease him about it in the morning. If he could somehow get them both alone for a bit…

As they passed by the lake, Sirius did something very risky and incredibly stupid: he bit Remus' tail. The werewolf yelped and growled, his instinctive anger returning. Quickly, Sirius darted off so fast that James and Peter didn't realize what had happened for a moment. Just as he had planned, Remus chased him, and he led them away from the other two, disappearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A loud snarl from behind him let him know that Remus was still following.

He quickly reemerged into the grounds, stopping right behind a hill to catch his breath. He had used a lot of energy very quickly. Remus jumped in front of him, fangs bared.

Uh-oh.

Sirius hadn't thought that far ahead. In front of him was a very angry werewolf, ready to attack. He bared his fangs, prepared to defend himself.

But Remus suddenly froze. He started to tremble and yelp. Sirius looked up at the sky. The moon had disappeared. From far in the east, the very first rays of dawn were appearing.

Remus let out a low howl as all his fur disappeared, along with his ears and tail. He lay panting on the grass.

He looked at Sirius, fury etched on his face.

"_Are you mad?_" he yelled, "_I could've bitten you, or… or…_"

"But you didn't," Sirius shrugged, having reverted back to his human form.

"That was dangerous and reckless," Remus cried, eyes suddenly going moist.

"If I had done anything to you, I don't… know –"

"Moony, calm down," Sirius said, putting an arm around his trembling friend. He regretted having done that now, but thankfully, they were both alright. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do it again. I just anted to be alone with you."

Remus stopped trembling and looked down to the grass, face going pink. "You did?"

"I'm just worried about you, Remus. You've been acting weird lately."

Remus' face went pinker.

"Is everything alright?"

Remus let out a little 'yes'.

Sirius smiled. "Good."

He unconsciously let his hand rub up and down Remus' arm, making his friend's heart burst with elation.

"I know I've been a bit of a git lately," Sirius grinned sheepishly, "I understand why you've been mad at me."

Remus blinked. Sirius certainly wasn't acting like his usual cocky self. He even dared go so far as to think he was being… affectionate towards Remus. But no, that must be his mind playing tricks on him.

"So, do you forgive me?"

Remus gave him a gentle smile. "Of course."

Sirius felt slightly flushed. Remus' smile at that moment made his stomach squirm pleasantly. His eyes were prettier now too, or was that simply a trick of the light?

Clearing his throat, Sirius looked down at the grass, willing his heartbeat to slow down.

They sat together in silence, enjoying each other's company as the dawn spilled over the grounds in a burst of pink and yellow.

The moment was interrupted by someone yelling, "Oi!" and James and Peter emerged from behind a hill, panting.

"What the hell was that about, Padfoot?" James asked angrily.

"I just needed to talk to Moony in private," Sirius grinned.

"But why did you – Ah, never mind," James rolled his eyes, "Let's hurry back, we only have three hours left to catch up on sleep! I'll be exhausted for Potions today…"

Sirius stood up and stretched, and helped Remus to his feet.

"Let's go," he said, turning to follow James and Peter.

Remus allowed himself one last thought before walking; that he and Sirius might have a chance. Was it foolish to dream?

End of Chapter 5

Well, that was it! Hope you liked it, and I'll try to post Chapter 6 sooner! See you later, peoples! -waves cheerily-


	6. A Tumble Down the Hill

I know, I know! I took kinda long! I knew where I was going to take the story, but I had to find a way to get there, and this chapter was kinda blocking me! Anyways, forgive me and on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Tumble Down the Hill

January arrived, bringing still more frost to the castle. The Marauders stayed huddled in the common room, eagerly chattering when they should be studying for their OWLs.

"I know all that already," Sirius said.

Remus, on the other hand, was memorizing everything he could from his textbooks. The others finally managed to drag him away to Hogsmeade after they had profusely insisted that reading the Charms book twelve times was enough to memorize all the spells.

"You work too much, Moony," James said, walking in front of the little group towards the Three Broomsticks. "We still have a few more days before class starts again, we should enjoy what little free time we have left."

Remus sighed, but went along with them. Sirius was holding on to his arm, making sure he didn't run away, and he certainly felt comfortable like this. They entered the inn and sat at their usual table, James and Sirius turning their charms on Madam Rosmerta, the innkeeper, who laughed and shook her head at their antics.

"Will it be the usual four Butterbeers, then?" she asked.

"Of course," they grinned.

The rest of their time was spent in relaxed chatting. Remus sipped quietly on his Butterbeer, relishing the feeling of having Sirius sitting so close to him. He often wondered if it was really ever possible for him to return his feelings. If only he could be given a hint, a small indication, he would perhaps be a little bolder. But Remus had always had low self-esteem, due to his lycanthropy, mostly.

"Alright, lads, it's time we think up a new plan to bother Snivellus," Sirius grinned, placing his hands palm flat on the table.

"I suggest something involving toenails," James grinned, "Perhaps Wormtail's toenails?"

"Why mine?" Peter grumbled, indignant.

"Because yours are long and unkempt," Remus muttered, making Sirius and James chuckle.

Peter blushed, glancing furtively at his feet, as if hoping he could see through his shoe and examine his toenails.

After finishing their drinks, the four walked through the snow, ambling along. They passed the Shrieking Shack, its dirty roof covered in snow.

"Well, look at that, it looks strangely pretty in winter," James remarked, pointing at it.

Remus laughed bitterly, having to agree. He did not notice Sirius walking casually right behind him, unaware of a protruding tree root which his foot got caught in, and he fell, grabbing onto Remus' cloak in a panic, sending both of them tumbling down a hill, rolling in the snow. James and Peter ran down after them, but not fast enough to catch up.

Remus felt all the breath get knocked out of his lungs as they halted in their tumble. He groaned, still feeling shaken up by the fall. He opened his eyes, only to meet blue ones peering down at him. Sirius' whole body had become entangled with his somehow during their tumble, and they could now feel each other's frosty breath puffing in clouds on their faces.

Sirius had been completely caught unaware by their sudden situation. Remus' sweet face looked back up at him with wide eyes. His cheeks were colored a pretty pink by the weather, but the colors seemed to deepen the more he stared at him. Sirius now felt the conflicting feelings that had been assaulting him towards his friend become even more confusing and pressing in his heart. His right hand was tangled in Remus' long, curly brown hair, and his fingers seemed to move on their own, twirling the fine locks about them. Remus must've felt it, because he gasped slightly as though having received a jolt. Sirius wasn't sure what to do next, leaving his fingers to move still around Remus' hair, until they slowly reached his cheek. They stayed there, on the rosy, smooth paleness, until his palm came to rest upon it.

Remus thought he had been knocked unconscious during their fall and was now dreaming. There was no way that the real Sirius Black would weave his fingers through his hair and touch his cheek and look at him with such soft eyes! Perhaps this was some strange hallucination his lycanthropy gave him? Whatever it was, Remus knew, if this was a dream and he woke up, he would cherish this moment forever in his memory.

"There you are!"

The perfect, blissful moment was broken by James' voice, as he and Peter hurried towards them. Sirius looked up suddenly and moved off Remus, who felt his body become cold.

"We thought you had rolled off into a bush," James laughed. Peter looked at the both of them with amusement, giggling.

They both stood up, Remus walking first, but was caught by a hand on his arm. He turned, surprised, as he saw Sirius look at him.

"Go first, I want to talk to Moony," he said.

The other two stared at him curiously, but merely shrugged and walked away. Remus held his breath as Sirius took a step closer. Was he about to express his feelings? Or tell him that what happened was simply a mistake?

"I'm confused, Remus," Sirius began, looking down nervously.

"What about?" Remus asked, trying not to show his own nervousness.

Sirius looked back up, his expression slightly sheepish. "I don't know what is happening to me, and… Is it something to do with some strange werewolf power?"

"What?"

"This weird feeling I get whenever I'm around you!" Sirius burst out.

Remus was astounded. Was Sirius confused about his feelings? He could not blame him, as Sirius had grown up in a loveless household, being scorned by his parents. If he encountered love, he would not recognize it at first. But… did this mean what Remus had only hoped for so badly in his dreams? Perhaps if he could overcome his own shyness, he could help Sirius realize what he felt… If he felt the same.

"I…" What to say now, though? "I have no werewolf powers."

Well, it was a start.

"Oh," was all Sirius managed to say. "But… I… I'm afraid of these feelings."

Remus let a gentle smile cross his face. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Sirius. I could help you."

Sirius nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his own face. He was about to speak again, but stopped, his expression becoming stony as he gazed at something behind Remus.

Turning around, Remus saw a familiar hook-nosed face. Snape had been spying on them, and now glared at them both with his glittering black eyes. He turned abruptly, disappearing behind the trees.

"Should we be worried?" Remus asked anxiously.

Sirius said nothing, yet his eyes seemed to hold fury within them. "Let's go," he said, marching away.

Remus followed silently, but hoped they could pursue what had just happened today. If his dream came true, it would light even his curse of moonlight, and bring him nothing but happiness.

* * *

Yep! I'm gonna update my Van Helsing story next, but don't worry, now I have my plot back, it won't take as long!


	7. Confessions of the Heart

Yaaaay! Chapter 7 is out! I'm sorry it took so long... School has been uber busy for me lately, and stuff with friends in other places... Anyways... Chapter 7 is a bit longer than the others, because I made you wait so long (if anyone still remembers my story) as an apology.

Enjoy! )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Confessions of the Heart**

Sirius constantly kept his eyes peeled all throughout the days. The fact that Snape had seen them so close worried him. He was afraid that he'd do something to them, and he would kill that greasy-haired git if he did something to endanger Remus. It was bad enough that Snape knew Remus' secret due to a stupid prank of Sirius'.

"Sirius," Remus' soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm?" Sirius lifted his eyes to meet his friend's.

"You were lost for a moment," James grinned.

They had gone down to the library to study, but as usual, the two Marauder ringleaders had gotten bored within the first five minutes.

The library was decorated with pink streamers. Tiny red bubbles shaped like hearts floated around the room, much to Madam Pince's distaste.

"They seem to insist on shoving down our throats that Valentine's Day is this week," James said.

Peter was helping him cut out red paper hearts. James always got a burst of energy during this season, hatching up grand schemes to woo Lily, and when they failed, he would dive into a somber depression for a couple of days.

"Who are you taking out this year, Padfoot?" James asked, gluing the hearts together with his wand.

Remus couldn't stop the clenching in his stomach. Just when his hope had been renewed…

Sirius stretched his arms, considering the question. "I don't know. No one, maybe. I'm not in the mood."

Remus tried not to let his joy shine through. Luck was once again on his side.

"How about you, Moony?" James grinned, "You've never had a Valentine."

Remus blushed and looked down at his Transfiguration notes.

"Ah, so there is someone?" James said slyly.

"Is she a Gryffindor?" Peter asked.

Remus' voice had disappeared. He felt his face grow hot. He didn't know what to say to get himself out of the situation.

"Come on, who is she?" James pressed on.

"Remus' lips pressed tightly together, afraid to let something slip. Why did they do this to him? His secret couldn't leak out; not in front of everyone. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, eyes darting everywhere to search for an escape route.

"Leave him alone," Sirius' voice broke the tension. His face held a stony gaze.

"What's with you?" James frowned.

Sirius looked down. "Nothing," he said and got up from his chair. James and Peter looked at him quizzically until James got up and followed after his best friend. "Padfoot, wait up!"

Remus was still shaken from the question. He wondered what had gotten Sirius so riled up. His eyes had seemed darker than usual. One thing was for sure: he was thankful that Sirius had saved him.

Did he have to make him love him even more?

* * *

That evening, as Remus went up the staircase to the boys' dormitories, he bumped into Sirius.

"Padfoot!" he said, surprised. Sirius had disappeared for the whole day.

Sirius looked tired, but he had a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry I've been absent for the day."

"It's aright," Remus said softly, "I… tha-thank you for defending me."

"No problem…" Sirius looked down at the ground as though contemplating something and suddenly his eyes snapped up, glowing feral. "Is there someone?"

Remus was taken-aback. "I… pardon?"

Sirius seemed to convey some difficulty talking, as though he were hesitating to speak. "Is there… is there anybody? A girl you… you like?"

Remus' mouth was slightly open and his eyes wide. He now realized what had been eating away at Sirius. Was he jealous? Suddenly, a roomful of possibilities opened to him in a burst of euphoria. Any doubts he might've had had almost vanished. Sirius evidently had feelings for him as well. His face flushed brilliantly.

"There's no girl I like," he said.

Sirius' face relaxed and his body sagged in relief, perhaps unaware of how much emotion he was showing. Remus then mustered up the courage to tell the truth. He still had a smidgeon of fear, but decided this was the moment to do it.

"Sirius, I –"

The door to the dormitory opened suddenly, making the two boys jumped apart in surprise.

"Are you lot coming to bed?" James grumbled. His unruly hair was messier than usual.

Remus hurried inside, his courage having vanished. Hopefully he'd be able to muster it again somehow.

Unbeknownst to the werewolf, Sirius lay awake that night, occasionally stealing glances at Remus' bed. His feelings kept tumbling around in his stomach, and he was trying to make sense of it all.

When James had asked Remus if he liked anyone, a raging fire had erupted from the pit of his stomach. He had wanted to knock down all the bookshelves in a fit. Nothing had ever angered him so before. The emotions he was experiencing were completely new and frightened him. Sirius hated not knowing what was happening to him. And what was more, every time he was near Remus those feelings intensified until the fluttering in his stomach made him want to laugh.

But no, he reasoned with himself, it wasn't normal to feel such things for your friend… who was a boy. It was so much simpler when he flirted around with girls.

Sirius looked back at Remus sleeping. His lids closed and features relaxed, he looked beautiful, even with the small scar along his left cheek. His wavy brown hair splayed around the pillow like a fan.

The urge to caress the soft face overwhelmed Sirius. He shook his head furiously to rid himself of these thoughts. The power of his feelings both excited and scared him. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall, Remus noticed the faint shadows under Sirius' eyes. He looked slightly out of it.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked gently.

Sirius snapped out of whatever he had been lost in and gave a tired smile. "I'm fine, Moony, no worries." As if to show he was alright, he reached for a slice of bread and placed it on his untouched plate.

"Valentine's Day today," James grinned. He glanced at Lily, seated a bit further away on his untouched plate.

"There's a Hogsmeade outing today," Peter piped up.

"No doubt all the couples are going out for the day," James said, "Perfect time to execute my plan."

Sirius left the Great Hall first, not having eaten anything. Remus had been sending him worried glances at breakfast and he couldn't handle looking into those golden eyes without his feelings magnifying tenfold.

A pretty Hufflepuff fifth-year he recognized as Penny Arnon sent him flashing smiles. She sidled next to him before he reached the marble staircase.

"Hello, Sirius," she said, "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

This was something Sirius knew well: going on a date and wooing a pretty girl. There were no confusing feelings involved, and right now, Sirius really needed something comfortable and familiar.

He gave her his most charming smile, and asked, "Would you like to go out with me? Be my Valentine?"

* * *

Remus knew that James would be busy pursuing Lily on this day; Peter was going to help him. He took hold of the opportunity to go to Hogsmeade before Sirius or the others.

He wandered into the little village, covering his face with his scarf against the biting wind. He walked into a small souvenir shop and shook the snow out of his hair. The room was full of couples buying trinkets for each other and giving each other buttery eyes. Remus felt a bit silly being here all alone, but he was determined to get what he came for.

He walked to the card stand and flipped through them. There were many different Valentine cards, including one that turned into chocolate once your Valentine guessed what was written inside and another that puffed out little purple perfume clouds shaped like hearts.

Remus took a while to decide which card was best. He was a bit upset that his confession had been interrupted last night, but thought that perhaps today – Valentine's Day – would be the ideal day to declare his love. If his courage didn't fail him before then. He had to keep reminding himself that the jealousy Sirius had displayed yesterday and that moment they had shared after their tumble down the hill had been very real. Sirius had feelings for him, he just didn't realize. Remus felt a pang of sadness at the thought of him growing up in a loveless household; no wonder he was confused.

He finally settled on a blank card. Writing would appear on it depending on what Remus wanted it to say. He paid for it quickly and hurried out of the store. He hid behind a pine tree and glanced around to make sure no one was there. He opened the card and blushed. What did he want written on it? He wasn't the best of poets, even though his friends insisted he was very eloquent with words.

He decided on something sweet and simple. He bent down and whispered, "To Sirius, whom I have loved from afar for so long. Remus."

The words glowed onto the card in cursive, elegant writing, much like Remus'.

"Can there be a dog paw print on it too?" he asked.

The card complied, and a black paw print appeared underneath the message. Satisfied, Remus tucked the ward away in his pocket. He would give it to Sirius in the evening. He walked towards another store, passing Madam Puddifoot's teashop and not noticing one of the couples at the window.

* * *

Sirius had always found Madam Pudifoot's so cheesy but girls seemed to love the place. He enjoyed talking to Penny while the floating cherub above their table sprinkled glitter into his tea. She was quite interesting to talk to, even though she was putting on a bit of a show at being Sirius Black's date, earning her a few reproving glares from the other girls in the shop. He fell back into the flirting routine easily, although a small part of his mind couldn't stop thinking of Remus. He imagined him sitting there instead of Penny, smiling at him with that gentle, knowing look, running his hand through those soft brown locks he had felt once before.

As the sun began to set, they left the shop. Penny was in such a light-hearted mood and kept chatting away until they reached the gates flanked with winged boars.

"I had a great time today, Sirius," she said.

"So did I," he grinned.

She suddenly took hold of his hand and squeezed quite hard. Before he could react, her face loomed closer and closer…

* * *

Remus was walking back to Hogwarts, one hand nervously clutching the card. James had gone back early to sulk after Lily had rejected him once again, and Peter was probably trying to cheer him up.

Just as he reached the gates, he stopped. Right in the middle of the entrance, with people passing by them, Sirius stood with his lips glued to a blonde girl's.

Remus felt his heart break all over again.

* * *

Sirius was taken aback by the kiss. Her lips came as a shock, and it took him a moment before he got back to his senses and pulled away. He froze as he looked over his shoulder and saw Remus looking devastated. His insides turned cold and his mind raced frantically.

Remus turned and marched away and Sirius tore after him, leaving a confused Penny behind. She yelled angrily at him but he paid her no mind. He caught up to his fleeing friend and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Remus!" he shouted, "Stop! Please…"

Remus turned around, his golden eyes brimming. He flinched inwardly, but wondered why Remus had never shown his pain until now.

"Seems you've straightened out your confused feelings," the werewolf said thickly.

"Remus, you've seen me on a date before…"

"And I hated it!" Remus cried, "I hated seeing you every day with a girl always by your arm! It hurt… so much…"

Sirius frowned. All those times… how Remus blushed whenever they were alone together, how his eyes would grow wide when Sirius put his arm around him, how he always seemed glum whenever his female fan club was nearby… why didn't he realize?

"Remus…" he reached out to him but Remus took a step back.

"I got hopeful, you know… I was led to believe you might look at me for once and feel… feel what I feel…"

"What do you feel? Tell me, please, because I don't know what I feel!" Sirius said desperately.

Remus looked at him in disbelief. "_Are you that thick?_" his voice quivered and grew louder, "I LOVE YOU, SIRIUS BLACK!"

Thankfully, no one was around to hear, but Sirius wouldn't have noticed. He himself was stunned.

"You… what?"

Tears were now rolling down the werewolf's pale cheeks, glistening under dusk's rays. "I've always loved you," he murmured, "The first time I saw you on the train… You were so handsome and full of life… I will always love you despite myself." His lip trembled. "Now you know."

With that, he turned around and ran back towards the castle, dropping something in the snow. Sirius walked with heavy footfalls and picked up the object with trembling hands. It was a Valentine card. He slowly opened it and read. His mouth formed the words 'whom I have loved for so long'. His eyes misted over and lowered down to the black paw print.

Slowly, he walked to the castle. He turned a corner, slumping to the ground against a stone wall. He repeatedly hit his head against it, all the while screaming at himself in his mind of what a fool he's been.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

I hope you liked it! It's sort of a cliffie, isn't it? Well, not exactly... You know what, I don't know anymore... -ish dead- Please review or just say 'hi'! MademoiselleSilver 


	8. Puppy Blues

I know! I know! I haven't updated in quite a while and I ask for forgiveness! -bows down- Hopefully, this chapter will be good too! BTW, this is set in Sirius' point of view because I think we've read quite a lot from Remus' perspective already! Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed or just read my story, it means a lot to me!

Enjoy!

MademoiselleSilver**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Puppy Blues**

Remus was depressed, to say the least. He had begun avoiding Sirius whenever possible, spending most of his time out of Gryffindor Tower and going to bed early before the others. James had tried to get a confession of what was wrong out of him, but Remus just shook his head and kept up a fake cheerful smile, assuring his friend that everything was alright.

Sirius was equally suffering. Ever since their argument on Valentine's Day, he could think of nothing else but what Remus meant to him, deep down. What were his feelings for his friend? He had been so confused since the beginning of the year, getting the strangest sensations in his stomach whenever they were in close proximity or even in the same room. Every night, he would take out the Valentine's card Remus had dropped in the snow and would read and re-read what was written on it; Remus' confession of love. Then, not feeling any more tired or any less confused, he would slip the card under his pillow like a trinket.

Sirius had not really tried to talk to Remus. In fact, they were both avoiding each other. He couldn't confront him when he didn't know what to say; it would be quite awkward, and he was pretty sure Remus wouldn't want to see him after he'd been heartbroken. That was what made Sirius so angry at himself. He had hurt one of his best friends who happened to be in love with him and he didn't know what to do to right his wrongs. How could he have been so blind? And now, whenever he saw Remus in the hallways, with that saddened expression on his face, it tore at his heart more.

"Alright, spit it out."

"What?"

Sirius was brooding on the squashy couch in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower, which had become one of his favorite pastimes these past few weeks. James was standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"What happened between you and Moony? Why are you avoiding each other?"

"I'm not," Sirius mumbled lamely.

"Padfoot, I'm not that thick!" James said angrily, "Did you have a fight? Is that it?"

Sirius sighed and slumped lower on the couch. "I guess you could say that," he said in a low voice that James almost missed it.

"Listen," James said, "I have been dealing with two of my friends acting miserable for the past three weeks and I'm sick of it! The Marauders aren't united anymore! Don't you see what this means?"

Sirius looked up at him with somber eyes. "This has nothing to do with the Marauders. This is something between Remus and me alone."

"This affects me and Wormtail too, you know," James growled, "We're your friends, we're both so damn concerned about you! You haven't thought up one new prank with me for weeks! That's not normal, Sirius! So I suggest you go find Moony and settle this once and for all before I get my broomstick and hit some sense into you both!"

And with that, James stalked off. Sirius sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He was suffering, Moony was suffering, and his friends were getting sucked into their void of misery due to his indecision. Deciding to take a little walk to clear his head, he walked out of the portrait hole and down Gryffindor Tower.

The hallways were not very crowded. Then again, it was a Saturday and most students were probably outside, seeing as it was a rare sunny day in early March. Sirius trudged down the corridors, not paying attention to where he was headed, his head hung low. Remus' words kept swirling through his mind, like a running machine that wouldn't switch off.

"_I LOVE YOU, SIRIUS BLACK!"_

Those words, why did they affect him so? Why did he get a pleasant swoop every time he thought of what those words meant? After all, it's quite possible that Remus didn't love him anymore after what their confrontation, right?

"Hello, Sirius."

Sirius looked up to see none other than the headmaster of Hogwarts. He stepped back and cleared his throat, blushing a little.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Out alone in the corridors? It seems unlikely to me to see you without James," Dumbledore smiled, his kind eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

Sirius shrugged. "I just needed some time alone," he said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. One must sometimes seek solitude to sort out one's thoughts. Although I must say, the lack of pranks these past few weeks, though quite a relief to the teachers strikes me as unusual." He peered at Sirius with an intense gaze. Sirius swallowed. It was as if Dumbledore knew he was truly troubled.

"Sir… How do… I mean –" he hesitated, "How do you know what you feel towards someone?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Wouldn't it be obvious? You should know what you feel."

"But what if – if you're confused about your feelings?" he said desperately.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, as though considering. "Then you should put your feelings into perspective. Tell me, this feeling you have… does it occur whenever you think of this special person or are near them?"

Sirius nodded.

"And does this person return your feelings?"

"That's the thing. They declared their love to me and I don't know what I feel for them!"

Dumbledore shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Matters of the heart are more complicated than the most challenging spells," he said, "I cannot tell you what you feel. You must look inside for yourself. But let me tell you, I hope you will find a way to cheer Remus Lupin up soon."

Sirius' jaw dropped to the floor. How did he –?

"I must be moving along. Good day, Sirius," Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile and walked away.

Sirius picked his jaw up, but he was still disconcerted. It was true when people said that Dumbledore knew everything that went on in his castle.

As he turned the corner to the library, he saw Remus sitting at a table by himself and his heart leapt to his throat. His brown hair was undone, spilling over his shoulders, but his face was clearly visible, wearing an expression of melancholy. Sirius had truly never seen anyone more beautiful, with such a sad look. He longed to stroke Remus' smooth cheek and make all the hurt he had caused vanish.

And finally, after three weeks, realization hit him. It had taken quite a while, too, but now that he was no longer in denial, he could admit it to himself. He was in love with Remus Lupin.

* * *

Chapter 7 is COMPLETED! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! 


End file.
